The Way I Lived
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Aku tidak akan mengisolasi diriku sepertinya. Karena hidup seorang diri akan terasa sangat menyakitkan, terutama kalau memiliki sahabat yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan mereka padaku. Itu juga akan menyakitkan bagi mereka, bukan? -Piscest; not BL; Alternative Story/Timeline; Non-canon Story-


Aku masih bisa mengingat hari itu dengan jelas. Aku berusia tujuh tahun, berdiri di tengah padang bunga mawar seperti biasa dengan sebuket bunga dalam dekapanku. Saat itu banyak kelopak mawar yang beterbangan karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang. Pria itu berdiri di sana, tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Seorang pria yang kutebak berusia awal duapuluh tahunan dengan rambut biru lurus—berbeda dengan rambutku yang ikal—dan warna mata yang senada.

Masih terbayang dalam ingatanku bagaimana pria itu melihatku. Matanya menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sesak saat menatapnya. Ah... Ekspresi sedih seperti itu tidak cocok untuk wajah cantik pria itu. Dia hanya berdiri diam di sana dan terus memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan itu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Saint Seiya © **__Kurumada Masami_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas **__© Teshirogi Shiori_

_**The Way I Lived **__© Kurobara Jio_

—

_**-Alternative Story, Alternative Timeline, Non-canon Story-**_

_**-OOC **__(Maybe)__**, Typos-**_

—

_**A/N:**_

_Terinspirasi dari salah satu _short-comic_ di pixiv, yang sialnya saya lupa _link_-nya._

_Dengan perubahan dan tambahan di sana-sini—juga asal menebak dialog yang ada di _short-comic_ yang bersangkutan._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit padanya. "Uhm... Selamat siang," sapaku dengan ragu. Jika dia tidak mau mulai berbicara, maka aku yang harus memulai percakapan, bukan?

Dan usahaku ternyata tidak sia-sia! Pria itu membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "Kau calon Pisces _Saint_?" Aku menganggukkan kepala singkat. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekatiku. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh buket mawar dalam dekapanku. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Mawar yang cantik. Kelihatannya kau merawat mereka dengan baik." Dia memujiku, memuji mawar-mawarku. Kalau saja bukan karena perasaan aneh yang kurasakan ini, aku pasti sudah berceloteh dan membanggakan mawar-mawar ini.

Tanpa kusadari, aku memandangi wajah pria itu. Cantik dan elegan adalah kata-kata yang cocok untuknya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, aku akui itu, dan dia juga tampak elegan serta maskulin di saat bersamaan. Jujur saja, sesaat aku merasa iri padanya, banyak orang yang mengira aku sebagai anak perempuan karena penampilanku. Tapi pria ini, dia terlihat...jantan.

"Kau tahu tentang 'Ritual Darah'?" Pria itu bertanya lagi padaku. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Lagi-lagi dia memandangku dengan wajah sedihnya. "Kelihatannya kau tidak tahu tentang itu, ya..." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

_'Ritual Darah? Apa itu?'_ Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ritual semacam itu. Aku yakin, ritual ini sama mengerikannya dengan namanya. Dan lagi, siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tahu tentang itu dan menanyaiku? Ukh—terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas di benakku saat ini.

Pria berambut biru itu mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan angin membelai kulitnya dan beberapa kelopak mawar terbang ke arah telapak tangannya. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya memandangi langit biru Sanctuary. Memandang jauh ke atas sana.

"Ritual Darah merupakan bagian terakhir dari latihan bagi calon Pisces _Saint_. Diturunkan dari guru pada muridnya..." Jeda sejenak dan dia melanjutkannya lagi, "Sang guru dan murid bertukar darah untuk melihat darah siapa yang paling mematikan di antara mereka. Yang racunnya lebih lemah akan kehilangan nyawanya."

"—?!" Aku sontak terkejut mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Wajahku pucat pasi. Diam membisu dengan tatapan tidak percaya menatap pria berambut biru itu. Murid mana yang tega membunuh gurunya sendiri, meskipun itu merupakan bagian dari latihan seorang _Saint_... Itu terlalu menyedihkan.

"Aku pun melakukan itu... membunuh guruku sendiri, _Master _Lugonis, dalam ritual itu..." Suaranya terdengar tenang, dengan nada penyesalan yang mendalam. "Kau pasti berpikir kalau itu mustahil, bukan? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku membunuh guruku yang juga sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku dengan racun yang mengalir dalam darahku. Membuatku terisolasi dan menjauhi teman-temanku karena khawatir aku akan terluka karena diriku."

Terisolasi seorang diri. Menjaga jarak dari teman-temanku—Angelo dan Shura...

Tanpa sadar kurasakan air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mata itu. Membayangkan kalau aku harus menjauhkan diri dari kedua sahabatku, aku tidak sanggup melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau.

"jika saatnya tiba, apa kau siap dengan itu?" Pria itu menanyaiku lagi.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan tanganku. "Aku—"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, aku mendengar suara Angelo memanggilku dari kejauhan. Refleks, aku menengokkan kepalaku, berbalik menatap ke arah dimana seorang pemuda berambut putih dan hitam—Angelo dan Shura—menungguku. Kulihat Angelo melambaikan tangan padaku. "Angelo... Shura..." ucapku dengan suara lirih.

Detik berikutnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali ke tempat pria itu berdiri, dia menghilang. Aku yakin, aku tidak begitu lama mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menghilang begitu saja? Kemana pria tadi pergi?

Dengan bingung aku berjalan mendekati dua sahabat karibku. Seperti dugaanku, Angelo menertawakanku karena menangis.

"Pffth— Kau habis menangis, 'Dite? Hahaha!" Tawanya meledak, ia memegang perutnya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Diam, Anggie! Aku bukannya menangis tanpa sebab, kau tahu!" Aku berusaha membantah ucapannya. Bisa kutebak, wajahku hampir semerah mawar-mawar dalam dekapanku.

Angelo berdecak pelan. "Sudah kukatakan, mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan '_Deathmask_'!" Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ha!

"Pemilihan namamu payah sekali, Anggie~" sindirku. Shura berusaha menahan tawanya, menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Dan setelah itu, adu mulut diantara aku dan Angelo benar-benar tidak terelakkan. Kami saling melempar kata-kata ejekan satu sama lain. Shura pun terlihat tidak ada niatan menghentikan pertengkaran kami. Dia hanya dia dan memutuskan menonton.

Selesai dengan adu mulutku dengan Angelo—ya, ya. Dia masih memaksaku untuk memanggilnya '_Deathmask_'—aku bertanya pada mereka, "Apa kalian tadi melihat pria berambut biru denganku? Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja. Padahal aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya."

Angelo dan Shura saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua memandangiku dengan tatapan sangat bingung. Bisa kubayangkan tanda tanya berputar-putar di atas kepala mereka.

"Aku hanya melilhatmu sendirian di kebun bungamu, Aphodite..." Shura lah yang berbicara duluan.

Satu alisku terangkat. Kali ini aku pun memandangi mereka dengan wajah yang tidak kalah bingung. Katanya, aku hanya sendirian saja tadi. "S-Shura... Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak menakutimu ataupun bercanda." Ucapnya mantap.

"Iya. Buat apa juga kami berbohong? Kau dari tadi sendirian, 'Dite!" Angelo angkat bicara. Meskipun terlihat malas-malasan saat menjawab, nada suaranya terdengar sama seriusnya dengan Shura.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah!" Pemuda bersurai putih itu memotong ucapanku. Menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat kami berdiri tadi. "Tidak usah membahas soal itu lagi. Lagipula hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang di festival, 'kan?"

Aku membiarkannya menarikku pergi. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke padang bunga mawar. Dengan niatan mencari sosok pria misterius tadi, tapi nihil. Dia tidak ada di sana. Setelahnya aku benar-benar pergi, berlari-lari kecil menuju festival yang diadakan di desa Rodorio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saat ini aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak aku mendapatkan gelar sebagai seorang _Gold Saint _dan Pisces _Cloth_. Apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang kutemui tiga tahun lalu terbukti benar. Aku melakukan Ritual Darah sebagai latihan terakhirku, guruku gugur dalam ritual itu. Benar-benar persis dengan penjelasannya.

Aku berjalan turun dari kuilku, melewati kuil Aquarius yang dijaga oleh anak lelaki yang berasal dari Perancis—Camus, jika aku tidak salah mengingat namanya. Kulihat, dia sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal dan juga tua dengan serius. Aku mendekatinya, lalu menyapanya, "Hei, Camus. Membaca buku lagi?"

Anak berambut hijau gelap itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandangku. "Ah. Halo, Pisces Aphrodite. Seperti yang kau lihat..." Gaya bicaranya terdengar sangat formal. Jujur saja, aku tidak terbiasa berbicara seformal itu dengan orang yang seumuran atau lebih muda dariku.

"Buku apa? Sepertinya menarik," kataku lagi.

"Buku tentang para _Saint _pendahulu kita. Saya menemukannya secara tidak sengaja di perpustakaan." Camus mengatakan itu dengan wajah datar sedingin es. Aku yakin, ekspresi wajahnya mengalahkan milik Shura. "Bagian tentang para _Gold Saint _di abad kedelapan belas cukup menarik perhatian saya."

Terdengar cukup menarik untukku. "Boleh kulihat?" Camus mengangguk singkat. Menyerahkan buku yang dia baca padaku. Tanganku membalikkan dengan perlahan buku itu, mengingat usia buku itu yang tampaknya sudah sangat tua. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat lukisan seorang pria. "Camus, siapa pria ini?!" Aku menyorongkan buku itu lagi pada sang penjaga kuil kesebelas. Jari telunjukku terarah pada lukisan seorang pria yang terpampang dalam buku itu.

Camus melihat ke arah yang kutunjukkan. "Dia Pisces Albafica. _Saint_ pertama yang gugur di Perang Suci 200 tahun lalu karena melindungi Sanctuary dan desa Rodorio saat melawan Griffon Minos. Sama sepertimu, dia merupakan _Saint_ tercantik diantara para _Gold Saint_."

Aku menemukannya. Akhirnya aku tahu siapa pria itu, Pisces Albafica, pendahuluku i masa 200 tahun lalu. "Lalu? Seperti apa dia?" tanyaku lagi pada Camus.

"Pisces Albafica, karena racun yang mengalir dalam darahnya, dia selalu menjaga jarak dari orang-orang, bahkan rekan sesama _Saint_. Membuat orang-orang berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang yang dia sayangi." Camus menjelaskan lagi tentang Albafica padaku.

Kau tahu, betapa bangganya diriku saat mendengar tentang pendahuluku itu. Tapi disatu sisi, aku juga merasa sedikit iri padanya. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa aku bisa menjadi seorang _Saint_ Athena yang hebat sepertinya? Yah, sebelum dicoba, mana mungkin aku bisa tahu, 'kan?

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Camus! Aku sangat senang mendengar cerita tentangnya (dan mengetahui tentang dia). Lain kali, ceritakan lebih banyak padaku tentangnya!" Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis itu. Melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berlari-lari kecil menuruni tangga menuju kuil Capricorn yang kosong dan melesat menuju kuil keempat, kuil Cancer.

Begitu tiba di kuil sang Kepiting, aku langsung berlari menuju ke arah dua orang sahabatku. Menubruk mereka dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di masing-masing leher mereka, mendekap mereka dengan erat hingga kami bertiga oleng dan terjatuh. Deathmask protes padaku sambil mengusap-usap kepala dan punggungnya yang terantuk lantai kuil.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dan menjauhi kalian. Tidak akan pernah!" ucapku dengan lantang. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahku. Tentu saja, ucapanku itu membuat Deathmask maupun Shura tampak bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, sih, 'Dite?" Deathmask bergumam kesal. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat tingkahku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tidak akan melukai kalian. Aku juga tidak akan mengisolasi diriku seperti Albafica. Karena jika aku kehilangan kalian, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Ah, Deathmask menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia menganggapku gila atau apa karena mengatakan hal yang terdengar konyol seperti itu. Dan... Hey! Aku sempat melihat Shura tersenyum sangat tipis tadi. Cukup sulit melihat pemuda Spanyol satu ini tersenyum barang semenit.

Saat kami bertiga sedang bercanda, menggelitiki satu sama lain hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak, angin bertiup dalam kuil Cancer. Samar aku mencium wangi mawar. Entah itu hanya imajinasiku atau aku memang mendengar suara bisikan.

_"Apa kau siap menanggung takdir Pisces _Saint_?"_

Dengan suara pelan dan nyaris berbisik aku berkata, "Ya. Aku siap. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku, Albafica. Angelo dan Shura akan sedih jika aku menjaga jarak dengan mereka..."

"Kau berkata apa barusan, 'Dite?" Ternyata Deathmask mendengar aku membisikkan kata-kata itu tadi. Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pendengarannya yang tajam itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Memasang wajah polos dan pura-pura bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Angelo? O iya, kudengar di Rodorio ada toko _cake_ baru. Temani aku ke sana!" Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, aku langsung menarik tangan mereka meninggalkan kuil Cancer.

Ya... Aku tidak akan berubah. Meski darahku adalah racun mematikan sekalipun, aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk tidak melukai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Hidup sendirian dan jauh dari orang-orang akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku tidak akan mampu melakukan itu sepertimu, Pisces Albafica. Aku akan menjalani hidupku—dan takdirku—dengan caraku sendiri.

—_**END—**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N:**

Fanfic pertama di fandom Saint Seiya! \XD/

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan di _Author's note _di atas sana— *tunjuk-tunjuk bagiaan atas* kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah _short-comic_ yang ada di pixiv. Dengan asal menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan, mantengin wiki dan nanya sana-sini tentang 'Ritual Darah' (saya lebih memilih pakai nama ini karena di Albafica Gaiden ditulisnya kayak gitu—saya punyanya yang bahasa Portugis, sih. Lol), karena penjelasan di wikipedia, Saint Seiya wiki dan di Albafica Gaiden beda-beda.

Tentang Ritual Darah di eranya Aphrodite, saya asal aja. Di wiki juga gak dijelasin itu darahnya 'Dite beracun juga kayak Alba ato gak. Jadi ya... saya buat aja sekalian sama dengan Alba. (Ini kenapa jadi curhat, sih? Pffth—)

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

_Arigachuu~~!_


End file.
